


Snapshots

by SymbioticAntithesis



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Satoshi is always learning something new about Krad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based on Galatea: Remix

 

Satoshi was never one to lavish sympathy on stray animals.A mangy looking dog or a harried cat didn’t exactly stoke compassion in the Hikari boy.He’d see them wandering the streets and he would turn away in apathy, uncaring if they were starving or wounded.Yes, he was quite heartless when it came to such things.But if that were true, then why _why_ was he here in the park, in pouring rain, desperately searching for the little orange and white kitten he had, against his former ideas of ignoring all stray animals, acquainted himself with?That question would best be answered about a week ago. . .

  


_ FLASHBACK _

  


Sighing, Satoshi trudged home after his latest tutoring session with a starry-eyed girl who grated on his nerves with her incessant giggles, simpering voice, and fluttering eyelashes.When he had told her parents that he didn’t think he’d be able to continue on like this, they had begged, cajoled, and offered to raise the amount they already paid him.Really, he wasn’t interested in how much money they gave him for tutoring their daughter; it wouldn’t be enough to convince him anyway.They broke down crying, _bawling_ at his feet and he was quite miffed.He eventually conceded, albeit reluctantly, to staying until her high school entrance exams were over; it was only a couple more weeks until springtime so he figured he could last until then.

  


As he plodded through the park near his apartment, he noticed a medium sized dog and a young cat a little ways ahead of him.Against his mind’s wishes, his legs stopped and he stared, intrigued.The dog seemed to be aggravating the kitten and, unlike what Satoshi assumed would be the natural response of cats when encountering a dog, the little feline was standing its ground, back arched, tail flared, hissing and spitting at the oblivious dog.The canine danced around the kitten for quite awhile before accidentally stepping a bit too close; it received a harsh slash of yet underdeveloped claws across its nose.

  


Satoshi quickly stifled a laugh that threatened to emerge from his mouth.The dog yipped and turned tail, though Satoshi was sure that the kitten’s claws couldn’t have hurt too much; it still looked quite young. He eyed the feline which shook itself in contempt then turned to face Satoshi who took in a breath of surprise.The kitten had deep golden eyes which reminded him of. . . Krad.Yes, it was nearly the same hue as his former curse’s and the pupils were slit exactly so.The kitten turned away and ran off into some nearby bushes.Satoshi somehow felt a little disappointed but he shook it off and continued on to his apartment, now with half a mind wondering what Krad had done with himself while he was gone. . .

  


_ END FLASHBACK _ __

_  
_

Satoshi brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes and squinted through the heavy rain.He honestly didn’t know _why_ he was so worried over the spunky feline he had been visiting for the past week.Sure, he had made it a point to walk through the park everyday just to make sure the kitten was still alive and well; he had even started to _feed_ it.That had to say something about what he felt for the damn cat.

  


He let out a breath of air in irritation; surely it would be around here, seeking shelter.A clap of thunder informed him that he ought to find the cat soon, if not at all.He started to poke around the bushes, wading through puddles of water and mud.After a while of fruitless searching, Satoshi was just about to give up when he heard a faint mewling not too far away.He quickly turned and headed for the sound, praying that it was the elusive kitten.In another patch of bushes, the crying grew louder and Satoshi parted the foliage to find, much to his relief, a very soaked and disgruntled cat with piercing golden eyes.It looked up to Satoshi, dejected, and the teen had to smile; it reminded him of the time he had helped Krad take his first bath in the human world.Of course, _that’s_ why he was so keen on finding it—it looked and acted so much like his former curse.

  


Bending down, he scooped up the kitten and bundled it as much as he could with his shirt, then he turned and headed for home.

  


————————————————————————————————————

  


Right when he stepped in the door, he was assaulted by a towel thrown over his head and Krad’s reprimanding voice, “Satoshi!Just _what_ was so important for you to go barging out in the middle of a storm without an umbrella or a coat?”

  


The teen looked up at the blond who was furious yet with a hint of worry in his eyes.A bit of guilt pricked him and he opened his mouth to apologize but a tiny, pathetic sounding mewl came from the bundle in his arms.

  


Krad froze as if he was just hit by a ton of bricks, gaze now locked on the fuzzy animal cradled against Satoshi.“What. . . is that?” he asked warily.

  


Satoshi glanced down at the soaked kitten and blinked, “A cat,” he answered lamely.

  


“Was. . . _that_ the reason why you. . . went out gallivanting in the rain?”

  


“I was _not_ ‘gallivanting’,” Satoshi frowned.He removed his soaked shoes in the genkan and shuffled into the apartment, Krad trailing a little ways behind, eying the kitten warily.Satoshi ignored him and went into their room intent on drying off and changing out of his wet clothes.

  


He reached up for the towel still draped over his head and decided to tend to the shivering animal first.It put up a bit of a fuss and scratched him several times but the kitten was finally more or less dry and he released it on the floor.He peeled his uniform off and threw them in the hamper before toweling himself dry and throwing on some sleep clothes.

  


When he entered the living room again, he blinked several times at the sight that greeted him.Krad was on the couch, legs pulled up close to his body, his long mane held protectively against his chest, eyes narrowed dangerously, scowling at the little fluffball staring up innocently at him, its tail twitching left and right.

  


“. . . Do I even _want_ to know what happened?”

  


Krad’s head snapped up and his expression immediately turned plaintive, “Satoshi. . . are you really going to house this. . . creature?”

  


The edge of his mouth twitched in amusement, “Why, is it a problem Krad?”

  


“I don’t like it.”Satoshi rolled his eyes but Krad continued, “And when have you even started to care about strays?You never did before.”

  


The teen padded over, picked up the kitten, and sat down next to Krad who squirmed a little now that the feline was next to him.“I didn’t know you were scared of cats—” an indignant squawk from the blond, “—and besides, it kind of reminds me of you.”

  


“ _What?_ ”Krad sounded affronted and Satoshi looked up at him, smiling.

  


“Just look at its eyes,” he held the kitten up so Krad could see and the older man shrunk away, “And he has quite the personality.”

  


“Doesn’t mean you have to _keep_ it,” he still looked rather put-out at being compared to the furry animal.

  


Satoshi sighed, “Look, I’ll be taking care of it so you don’t have to worry about anything.”Krad muttered something inaudible.“What was that?”

  


“Nothing, nothing,” the former Hikari curse waved him off and quickly stood, “I’m going to cook dinner now,” and he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Satoshi rather confused.

  


The teen glanced down at the now drowsy kitten and smiled softly, scratching its ears, “Don’t worry,” he whispered, reassuring both himself and the feline, “He’ll come around eventually.”

  


————————————————————————————————————

  


The following days were quite. . . interesting, to say the least.Satoshi discovered that his newly acquired pet was female and had named her Mikan, much to the disgruntlement of Krad.The blond continued to avoid Mikan whenever she came ambling into the room and claimed that he was allergic to her fur.To this, Satoshi questioned how Krad could know such a thing if he had spent much of his former incarnations either cooped up in the back of the mind of his host or in the skies fighting Dark.Krad had huffed in indignation and stormed out of the room.

  


Satoshi couldn’t deny the fact that it was quite entertaining watching Mikan and Krad interact but a part of him worried that Krad would never accept her, especially when the blond had an almost perpetual murderous look on his face.He had even walked in on Mikan batting at Krad’s dangling long hair while he cooked in the kitchen which brought about a mini-disaster when Krad exploded in anger.

  


He felt like a mother whenever he left the two of them alone, ordering Krad to not hurt Mikan while he was away and each time he came home, he found that Krad spent the whole time sulking in their room with the door shut and Mikan wandering around elsewhere.

  


Finally, Satoshi grew fed up with both his former curse and Mikan’s antics and practically forbid Krad from hiding from Mikan any longer.Krad, of course, spluttered and refused much like a petulant child.But Satoshi simply glared daggers and stalked out without another word.The first time he did this, he worried himself into quite a tizzy —as much of a tizzy as _Satoshi_ could get into anyway —wondering whether or not what he did was smart.When he came home, the blue-haired teen paused outside his apartment door, a bit afraid to open it.What if Krad couldn’t control his temper and Mikan was hurt?Or maybe Mikan had smacked Krad around a little and the blond would be, despite Satoshi’s words, brooding in their room.It was silly, really, how much Krad claimed to hate cats; Mikan was so much smaller than him, what could she possibly do?

  


He took a breath and unlocked the door and crossed the threshold, removed his shoes, and stepped further into the apartment.Much to his relief, everything looked to still be in order and it seemed that neither of the two inhabitants sustained injuries.Krad did, however, look quite annoyed.Well, more so than usual.

  


Satoshi greeted him and all he got in response was a displeased grunt.The teen sighed, then settled down next to his former curse and cuddled into him, wrapping his arms around Krad’s waist and nuzzling his nose into the blond’s neck.He felt Krad slowly relax and was soon carding his fingers through blue strands of hair.Smiling softly, he shifted closer and dozed.

  


————————————————————————————————————

  


After that day, things seemed to be turning for the better.Krad no longer avoided Mikan like the plague and tolerated her when she wanted to play with him or his hair for that matter.It almost seemed that Mikan was growing fonder of Krad than Satoshi which at first made the teen a little upset but he later chided himself on how stupid he was being.

  


Nearly two weeks after Mikan had joined the Hikari residence, the atmosphere of the apartment was back to normal and Satoshi was content.Returning home one day after his tutoring, he was inexplicably in a very good mood and was practically skipping down the plush carpet hallway to his apartment.He unlocked the door and stepped in calling out a “tadaima” before toeing off his shoes.There was no answering voice and Satoshi frowned in confusion.He walked further in and froze at what he saw.

  


Krad was sprawled on the couch, breathing steadily, but that wasn’t what stopped him: there, curled up on his former curse’s chest, was Mikan, also snoozing away happily.

  


Satoshi fought valiantly against the smile threatening to spread across his face but failed miserably.It was just too cute.A sudden idea hit him and he quickly rummaged around for his cell phone, making as little noise as possible.He quickly scrolled through his menus until he found the camera function and pointed, focused, _click_.Bringing the phone closer to him, his grin widened, not even bothering to conceal his amusement anymore.

  


No way will Krad be able to deny that he liked the fuzzy kitten anymore.He quickly saved the image and placed the phone on the table.Sneaking closer to the couch, his expression turned soft as he studied the blond and the fluffy burden on his chest; it seemed that Krad had been stroking Mikan before he too slipped into slumber as the kitten was still making faint purring noises.He was a little loath to disrupt the sleepers.But not enough.

  


Bending over, he brushed his lips against Krad’s and he felt him stir.Smiling, he pressed more firmly against Krad earning him the response he wanted; a hand came around to the back of Satoshi’s neck, pulling him closer.The teen sighed happily and parted his lips, and Krad didn’t need much more coaxing.His tongue darted into Satoshi’s mouth sending sparks of electricity down the younger one’s spine and he moaned appreciatively.Satoshi eventually pulled away and Krad made a reluctant noise.

  


“You don’t want to upset Mikan now do you?” Satoshi asked breathlessly.

  


Krad frowned and looked down at the ball of fur breathing steadily on his chest then he smirked, leering up at the young Hikari, “I’d _much_ rather have _you_ on top of me, Satoshi.”

  


Despite hearing Krad’s lewd comments for over a year, as a curse and as a lover, Satoshi still blushed heatedly and hastily straightened up, smacking Krad lightly over the head.The blond chuckled as he half-heartedly attempted to shield himself from the attack and Satoshi muttered, “Idiot,” though without animosity, a smile again tugging at his lips.

  


“Yes, well, you still love me, don’t you Satoshi?” Krad gave him a look, confident in the answer the boy will give him.

  


Satoshi let out a laugh, “Unfortunately, I do.”The blond pouted up at him then suddenly pulled the boy onto the couch eliciting a surprised squeak from the teen and an angry hiss from Mikan.

  


“That’s good,” Krad whispered in Satoshi’s ear, completely ignoring the now irate cat slinking away and Satoshi’s weak protests, “I would have it no other way.”

  


Satoshi stopped struggling and slowly melted into Krad’s embrace, burying his nose into the blond’s shirt.“Yeah,” he smiled, “I wouldn’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal on October 18 2008


End file.
